Playmobil Sets
☀'''Playmobil sets '''are toys made by the German company Brandstätter. Each set typically consists of Playmobil Figures and accessories and can include pieces of scenery or buildings. The first sets of the 7.5 centimetre tall figures with permanent smiles on their faces were released in 1974. The themes of these earliest sets were Knights, Construction Workers, and Native Americans. Since that time over nine thousand Playmobil sets and other merchandise have been created, with themes that include Vikings, Fairies and Space along with many more. In recent years sets from themes such as Ghostbusters and How To Train Your Dragon have been released under license. List of sets *3115 Duck & Goose Pond *3136 Police Superset *3252 Zoo Fencing (8 pieces) *3314 Treasure Transport *3315 Black Knight *3316 Cannon Guard *3328 Captive Prisoner and Guard *3655 Beach Police *3831 Chopper And Rider *3911 Porsche 911 Carrera S *3966 Family Room *3985 Policeman & Police Dog *4014 SuperSet Knights Fort *4015 SuperSet Activity Playground *4022 Police Operation Car *4023 Police Van *4037 Heavy Duty Dump Truck *4038 Heavy Duty Front Loader *4039 Heavy Duty Excavator *4041 Conveyor Belt with Mini Excavator *4129 Recycling Truck with Flashing Light *4130 Western Super Set *4132 SuperSet Playground *4133 SuperSet Castle *4134 Super Set Ice Cream Parlour *4135 Construction Site SuperSet *4136 Super Set Pirate Island *4137 Super Set Dream Garden *4138 Construction Compact Set *4139 Pirate Island Compact Set *4146 Apple Harvest Compact Set *4147 Dragon Rock Compact Set *4149 Beach Holiday Compact Set *4157 Police Advent Calendar *4172 Brachiosaurus in Rocky Territory *4204 Forest Animals with Cave *4206 Forest Truck *4221 Ambulance *4224 Emergency Motorbike *4225 Doctor With Incubator *4260 Patrol Car *4262 Police Motorbike *4264 Police Headquarters *4265 Jewel Thieves *4267 Police Copter *4268 Nursery *4269 Police with Thief *4270 Arena *4273 Commander's Tent *4275 Battle Tower *4278 Firing Catapult *4290 Largs Pirate Ship *4291 Giant Octopus *4292 Pirate Gang *4293 Pirate Captain *4294 Soldier Fortress with Lighthouse *4295 Treasure Transporter with Rowboat *4344 Animal Nursery *4404 Hospital *4405 Hospital Room *4408 Dad with Stroller *4462 Penguins *4607 Postman and Post Card *4623 Paediatrician *4668 Mother and Baby *4689 Swan Knight *4670 Crusader *4675 Fireman *4690 Skull Pirate *4694 Ghost Knight *4698 Chile With Dirt Bike *4775 Knights Take along Tower *4812 Wolf Knight Catapult *4819 Fire Station *4820 Ladder Unit *4821 Fire Engine *4822 Fire Chief's Car *4823 Fire Boat with Trailer *4824 Fire Fighting Helicopter *4825 Fire Fighters with Water pump *4826 Wild Life Care Station *4827 Wild Life Waterhole *4828 Buffalo with Zebras *4829 Hyenas *4830 Lion Pride with Monkeys *4831 Ostrich Family with Nest *4832 Ranger's Vehicle with Rhino *4833 Ranger with Warthog *4834 Ranger with Quad Bike and Trailer *4835 Great Dragon Castle *4836 Dragon's Dungeon *4837 Giant Catapult with Cell *4838 Giant Dragon with LED Fire *4839 Adventure Truck *4840 Dragon's Catapult *4841 Dragon Knight With LED Lance *4850 Large Zoo *4852 Asian Animal Enclosure *4853 Meerkat Rookery *4854 Koala Bear with Kangaroo *4855 Zoo Vehicle with Trailer *4858 Open Air Pool with Slide *4859 Family Motorhome *4860 Girl with Swimming Ring *4865 Lion Knights Empire Castle *4871 Four knights with horse *4902 Radar Speed Check *5134 Adventure Treasure Island *5137 Pirate Rowboat with Hammerhead *5141 Redcoat Guard with Cannon *5138 Pirate Castaway Island *5140 Redcoat Battle Ship *5139 Soldier's Fort with Dungeon *5135 Pirate Attack Ship *5136 Pirate Crew *5300 Victorian Mansion *5301 The Grande Mansion *5302 Large Grand Mansion *5303 Deluxe Dollhouse *5304 Baby Room with Cradle *5305 Victorian Villa *5306 Children's Room *5307 Vintage Bathroom *5308 Living Room with Fireplace *5309 Master Bedroom *5310 Living Room *5311 Children's Room *5312 Children's Bedroom *5313 Nursery *5314 Classroom *5315 Cozy Den *5316 Blue Dining Room *5317 Kitchen *5318 Bathroom *5319 Bedroom *5320 Dining Room *5321 Bedroom *5322 Kitchen *5323 Patio *5324 Bathroom *5325 Bedroom *5326 Patio Set *5340 Lamppost *5341 Produce Stand *5342 Fish Stand *5343 Flower Stand *5344 Pet Stand *5345 Hat Stand *5346 Jewelry Stand *5510 Victorian Family *5620 Oldtimer Car *5640 Model-T Truck *5780 Pirate Raft *5812 Roman Chariot *5825 Duo Pack French Knight & Crusader *5878 Duo Pack Policeman with Bandit *5917 My Take along Police Station *6120 Large Farm *6121 Farmer's Market *6130 Large Tractor with Trailer *6132 Hay Bale Conveyor *6133 Farm Animal Pen *6134 Golden Retrievers with Toy *6140 Rabbit Pen with Hutch *6141 Ducks and Geese *6811 Forest Ranger's House *6812 Forest Pick Up Truck *6813 Timber Transporter with Crane *6814 Lumber Yard with Tractor *6815 Woodland Grove *6816 Fishing Pond *6817 Stag with Deer Family *6818 Bee Keeper with Honey *6867 Large Tractor *7046 3 Southern soldiers *7047 3 Union Soldiers *7079 2 Brown Cows with Calf *7172 Native American Teepee *7220 Hippo with Baby *7226 2 Kangaroos with Babies *7272 Suspension Bridge *7273 3 Cowboys *7274 2 Cannons for Pirate Ship *7280 Construction Site Signs *7292 Garden Fence *7362 Guinea Pigs *7363 Dolphin with Calf *7366 Dog with Puppies *7367 Bunnies Enclosure *7368 Baby Dinosaurs *7370 Animal Nursery Enclosure *7371 Knights / Castle Treasure *7372 Show Jumps *7373 Cannons for Pirate Ship *7376 Prison Fortress *7377 Pirates Dungeon *7378 Sheriff's Office *7379 Yellow Framework House *7381 3 Pirates *7386 Egyptian Family *7397 3 Gazelles *7432 3 Flamingos *7435 3 Ponies with accessories *7439 2 Tractor Trailers *7440 Animal clinic accessories *7443 2 courses of a river plates *7458 Bandit with horse *7476 Zoo Enclosure *7477 Railings For 5302 Grande Mansion *7478 Tower Extension for 4865 and 4866 Castles *7479 Wall Extension for 4865 and 4866 Castles *7480 Blue Dragon *7481 Green Dragon *7482 Scary Ghosts *7493 Pony Wagon *7494 Forest Super Set *7495 Knights Super Set *7498 Roman Chariot *7512 Warriors Ship *7518 Red Corsair *5869 Red Corsair *7530 North American Forest Animals *7531 Pirate Captain *7533 Knights Accessories *7645 Harvester *7648 Covered Wagon *7654 Killer Whale *7659 3 Indians *7660 Indian chief *7661 Sheriff *7662 Captain of the Union soldiers *7663 Captain of the Confederate soldiers *7675 3 English Red Guards *7676 Captain of the English Red Guards *7725 Pine Trees *7756 Corral Fence *7841 Native American family *7843 Bulk cargo *7857 Goldmine *7864 Nessie *7878 3 Legionnaires *7879 Tribune *7892 2 Cattle with Calf *7894 Alligator Family *7896 Panda family *7900 Paddock Fencing *7917 Animal Shelter *7936 Small Fort *7937 Tree House *7943 3 Horses *7972 Green Dragon Knights Leader *7973 3 Green Dragon Knights *7974 Red Dragon Knights Leader *7975 3 Red Dragon Knights *7977 Cape Buffalo *7978 2 Hyenas *7987 2 Warthogs *7989 Rhino with Baby *7994 Exotic Birds with Tree *7995 Elephant with Baby *7997 2 Tigers with Cub OTHER SETS *Special 4594 Wizard *Special 4606 Golfer & Golf Club Set with Bag *Special 4588 Lady & Hoover Category:Set